wayward_wondersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mausoleum at Halicarnassus
"You found a wonder! The Mausoleum at Halicarnassus!" - Mondy's introduction to the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus. The Mausoleum at Halicarnassus is the first location in Wayward Wonders, and it's also the main spawn for the player in the game. It is based on the real Mausoleum at Halicarnassus located in Bodrum, Turkey. History The Mausoleum at Halicarnassus was built around 353 B.C., when Mausolus, the King of Caria, died. His broken-hearted sister, who was also his wife, decided to build the most splendid tomb for her husband. It stood 148 feet tall and was made of white marble and stone. The word Mausoleum, meaning "tomb", comes from King Mausolus' name. After it was severely damaged by an earthquake in 1304 A.D., It was targeted for dismantling in 1403 A.D., by The Knights of St. John, who were looking for stone to use to build a nearby castle: Bodrum Castle, which still stands today. By 1522 A.D., the Mausoleum was completely dismantled. In the game In the game, the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus is 77 blocks (77 meters/231 feet) high, and 51x66 blocks in diameter. * The ground level is 64.0000. The Mausoleum is the main spawn point for the player. It is composed of brick, stone brick, quartz, red wool, and vines. There is a 93-block long bridge (93 meters/279 feet) over a large mountain lake. Sights Ixion's Dungeon Ixion's Dungeon is where the boss Ixion resides. The dungeon is composed of cobblestone, mossy cobblestone, and vines, is 26x42, and is 12 meters deep (at 52.0000 Y). The dungeon is to the right of the Mausoleum. Lots of spiders, creepers, skeletons, and zombie goons are spawned here from mob spawners. Your goal as a player is to enter the dungeon and fight Ixion and his innumerable goons. After you kill Ixion and disable the spawners, the adventure block chest - which is in the back of the dungeon - will refill with the adventure blocks; return them to the Mausoleum. Residents * the player (you) * Jeeves the Monument Keeper * Ixion (boss) * Ixion's Goons Trivia * While the mausoleum itself in ruins nowadays, it is technically still around, in another location; In 1522, The Knights of St. John dismantled the Mausoleum and used the stone and marble blocks to build the walls of Bodrum Castle - a castle that is still around today. * The Mausoleum is 77 blocks high (77 meters/231 feet) and is 51x66 (51x66 meters/153x198 feet) in diameter. ** In real life, the Mausoleum was 148 feet high. * The white wool is already placed on its pedestal for an example on how to place the wool, so you don't have to search for the Mausoleum's wool because it is already on the pedestal. * The blue wool could be obtained in 2 ways. The first one is this: there is a sheep with blue wool swimming around in the mountain lake. You would have to shear the sheep and take the blue wool back inside. The second way would be to go to the actual location of the blue wool. Gallery 10.png 1.PNG 8.PNG Aerial view.png 3.PNG 6.png Ixion's Dungeon 1.PNG Category:Wayward Wonders Locations Category:Turkey